


after the raffle

by darkly



Series: the raffle [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Domestic, Dubious Consent, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Misogyny, Mpreg, Nursing, Nursing Kink, Omega Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkly/pseuds/darkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry adjusts to his new life with his alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	after the raffle

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: i'm not tagging this as non-con because it really isn't but be aware that there are still massive consent issues! harry is still underage and an omega and there are consent issues inherent with that. there's also one brief scene where others are involved and harry does not explicitly agree to it. basically, if you're sensitive to consent issues, you shouldn't read this.
> 
> read the tags for more warnings! if i've missed any, please let me know. thank you!
> 
> this is still 100% fiction.

It’s not always easy, getting used to his new life. His alpha is patient with him, but Harry struggles for a while to get the hang of it. Leaving school, moving out of his father’s house, and moving into his alpha’s house are such massive changes that he sometimes feels uneasy about it. And then there are the other things, the little details of his new life that don’t always come naturally to him.

Mr. Knight explains to him that a good omega is always ready to service his alpha in any way he might desire. Harry’s body seems to understand this, but his brain has a harder time. He has to remember not to squirm away when his alpha touches him freely, has to remember to offer himself up as often as possible. It’s not that he doesn’t want to have sex, but he’s so unaccustomed to it that he sometimes forgets that this is what he’s for now.

“Your job now is to be fucked by me,” his alpha had said soon after Harry had moved in. “Your job is to serve me. I’ll treat you so well, baby boy, as long as you can do that.”

Harry tries so hard to please his alpha. He touches himself, plays with his nipples and his little omega cock before his alpha is due home, just to make sure that he’s wet and ready to be bred.

A week after he’d moved in, he’d missed his dad so much that he’d started crying. His alpha had hurried to him, taken his small body into his arms and asked what was wrong. When Harry had explained the reason for his tears, his alpha had gently told him not to cry.

“I’m your father now,” he’d whispered, wiping away Harry’s tears. “I’m your alpha. That means that I am your husband and mate and father all in one. I care for you, I protect you, I make you whole.” He’d kissed Harry’s head, soft and sweet, and said, “You are my child. My sweet little boy. Don’t cry for something you haven’t lost.”

He’d told Harry then to call him daddy so as not to forget that that’s what he is. Alpha, husband, daddy. Everything.

Harry tries to remember. He tries to forget to miss his biological dad, focusing on the daddy that he does have. It’s not always easy, but it’s not always hard, either. His alpha is good to him, so kind and never mean. Harry knows that he’s lucky; not all alphas would treat him as well as his does.

-

When his belly starts to swell, his alpha can’t keep his hands off of him. It feels incredible, having the man pay so much attention to him, beaming as he pets over his little swollen belly.

Harry doesn’t go out much – and never without his alpha – because omegas belong primarily in the house, but his alpha invites his friends over fairly often and Harry suspects he does so just to show his omega off. He’ll ask Harry to come into the den where they’re playing poker and he’ll pull Harry onto his lap, rubbing his hand over his bump.

“Isn’t he beautiful?” he says proudly, kissing Harry’s neck. “My sweet baby omega.”

And then, when Harry gets bigger and his tits start filling up, his alpha plays with his nipples until they leak through his shirt, smirking when his friends stare hungrily at the wet patches. “You wouldn’t believe how good his little tits taste.”

And he knows from experience. As soon as Harry starts producing milk, his alpha sucks at his swollen nipples as much as he can, until Harry is cringing from the sensitivity. It feels amazing at first, having his alpha nurse from him, but eventually he runs out of milk and his nipples get sore and he has to wait until his alpha unlatches so he can apply ointment to them, hissing as he rubs it on himself.

His alpha’s friends are so fascinated by his milk, but his alpha keeps it all for himself until he’s had too much to drink one night. He doesn’t drink alcohol often, but sometimes when he has his friends over for poker, he has a few. One night when he’s a little drunk, he lifts Harry’s shirt and starts playing with his tits, squeezing his nipples until they start to leak. His friends are so fascinated by it and, for the first time, he asks Harry to let them taste.

Harry shuts his eyes as the men suckle his nipples. He gets wet, can’t help it when his nipples are played with, and he tries very hard not to squirm as they take turns, tasting his milk. His alpha pulls out his cock and shoves down Harry’s trousers without getting up, lowers his small body onto his cock.

“Gonna be such a good mummy,” he murmurs, grinding his cock into Harry’s wet hole, watching his friends nurse at his little tits.  “Feed our baby just like this, won’t you?” His hand slides over Harry’s stomach protectively and Harry comes just like that, full of his alpha’s cock, with strange men drinking his milk.

His alpha doesn’t let his friends use Harry in any other way, though, and for that Harry is grateful.

-

Harry likes being pregnant. He loves it, actually, loves the way his alpha is so gentle with him. He loves feeling their baby inside him, loves the pride that comes along with knowing what he’s made. Toward the end, though, it starts to hurt. His belly is so big and his body is so small and Harry can barely stand, much less take care of the house like his alpha has taught him to do. He cries in bed, feels like a failure when he can’t get up to make breakfast, to do the washing. The only way he can be fucked anymore is on his side. He feels like he’s not doing his job as an omega.

“Your most important job is this,” his alpha says, running his hand over Harry’s large belly. “Be a good home for our baby. Make me a family. That’s your most important job, baby, and you’re doing so well for me.”

Harry sniffles, pressing his face into his alpha’s chest. “Promise you’re not mad, daddy?” he whispers through his tears.

“Sweetheart,” his alpha coos sadly. “I’ll never be angry with you for not doing something you’re unable to do. If you were refusing to do the cooking and cleaning out of laziness or petulance, that would be another thing entirely. If you were denying me your body simply because you didn’t feel like it, I might be angry. But that’s not the case and I won’t ever punish you for being _unable_ to fulfill your duties to me.”

Harry accepts his alpha’s reassurances with a teary nod and lets the man move him, propping him up against some pillows until he’s reclined against them, big belly protruding in front of him. He’s naked; the only clothes that fit him now are his alpha’s and he can’t stand the feeling of fabric against his nipples anyway. Unless they’re having guests, he prefers to just stay naked.

“It’s getting close,” his alpha says, a large hand splayed over Harry’s bump as he leans in to kiss a swollen, sensitive nipple. “Soon it will be our baby nursing instead of me.” He latches on gently, sucks at Harry’s nipple to get his milk.

Harry sighs, his tears finally cutting off. He’s sensitive and it feels pleasurable on the edge of painful, but his small tits fill quickly and the pressure subsides when his alpha nurses from him. Closing his eyes, he relaxes against the pillows and lets his alpha take care of him, ignoring the guilt of knowing that it should be the other way around.

“I hope you’ll still save some milk for me,” his alpha says against his nipple, licking out to lap at the beads of liquid. “Will you let daddy share? Our baby on one of your tits and me on the other? Will you feed us both?”

Harry whimpers at the thought of nursing both of them at the same time, one side nurturing and the other at least vaguely sexual. He knows it would feel strange, but he also knows that, if that is what his alpha wants, then that is what he’ll do.

“Yes, daddy,” he answers, gasping softly when his alpha sucks his nipple into his mouth again, flicking his wet tongue over the nub.

Harry manages to escape the discomfort of his swollen body long enough to come like that, cupping the back of his alpha’s head to his chest as the man nurses from him so sweetly.

-

Harry has only seen his biological father once since leaving. He’d thought he would see him often, but when they’d gone to his old house for dinner a couple of months into Harry’s new life, his alpha had been clearly jealous. He hadn’t liked the excitement Harry had shown when he went back home, hadn’t liked the way he called his father ‘dad’. He’d explained this calmly later, saying that he’d like to keep those visits to a minimum to help Harry adjust. 

“This is your home now,” his alpha had said, running his fingers through Harry’s hair. “This is your home and I am your daddy and I will give you everything you need.”

Harry hadn’t argued the issue, not wanting to upset his alpha. He still missed his dad, but he kept that to himself as the weeks and months ticked by.

When Harry has the baby, though, he dares to ask. He’s holding his tiny sleeping baby – _his_ baby, god, it’s so mad – in his arms and his alpha is on the sofa next to him, watching them with a peaceful smile. It’s as good a time as any, Harry figures.

“Could we go back to my father’s?” he asks softly, so as not to wake his baby girl. “I’d like him to see her, to meet his granddaughter.”

His alpha is quiet, his expression not betraying his thoughts, and Harry can only hope he won’t be angry at the request. He’s only seen the man angry once or twice, but it makes him cower in fear and submission. Harry would rather submit willingly than experience that feeling again.

“He can come here,” his alpha finally decides. “He can come to our home to meet her.”

Harry breathes a sigh of relief, smiling. “Thank you, daddy.”

His alpha returns the smile, cupping Harry’s face. “I’d like you to call him Louis from now on. I won’t ask you not to see him anymore, but I’d rather you didn’t think of him as a paternal figure.”

Harry’s brow wrinkles because it’ll be weird calling his dad ‘Louis’. His alpha has a point though. Using his name might help him remember that his dad isn’t really his dad anymore. He was a great dad for fourteen years, but now his only father is his alpha. It’s good to remember that.

“Of course, daddy. So, Louis can visit?” The new name feels strange on his tongue, but it’s a relief in a way. Harry is a mother now. He has a family and a home and it’s time to bury his past life and focus only on the present, the future.

“He can visit,” his alpha confirms. “Now I’d like you to put her down in her crib,” he says, nodding at their baby, “and meet me in our bed.”

Harry smiles. It’s been a week since their daughter was born and his body has bounced back quickly. He feels fully healed now, back to normal, and his alpha has been so careful with him for so many months that Harry is happy that the man can finally use his body however he wants. He puts their baby down, glad when she stays asleep, and then grabs the baby monitor, heading into their bedroom.

“You were so beautiful with that big belly,” his alpha says as he strips Harry of his clothes, “but I love you little like this, too. Small enough for me to throw around.”

Harry shivers, feeling his arse go slick at his alpha’s words, his hands territorial as they map out his skin. “Do it, daddy,” he whispers. “Use me like you’ve been wanting to.”

His alpha bites at his neck, excited and primal, and Harry tilts his head, offering himself up. “My little omega bitch,” he rumbles lowly.

Harry flushes in embarrassment, but his cock stiffens and his hole gets wetter, more relaxed, preparing itself for his alpha’s cock. His squeaks when his alpha tears his from the bed, lifts him suddenly and drops him back down with his chest pressed to the bed, bent over the edge of it.

“Spread your ass for me, baby boy. Show me what you want.”

Harry hasn’t had a heat since that first one, but he feels a hint of it now, his body needy, desperate to let his alpha mount him, mate him, take him as he sees fit. He reaches back and spreads his cheeks, exposing his slick hole.

“Pretty omega cunt, sopping wet for daddy’s cock,” his alpha murmurs behind him. He touches Harry’s hole, just barely skimming his thumb over it, and asks, “Whose is this, baby? Whose pretty little hole is this?”

“Yours,” Harry answers immediately. His nipples are aching where they’re pressed against the bedsheets, but he pays them no attention.

“That’s exactly right,” his alpha says, a smile in his voice. “And daddy’s gonna use it now, so you just relax and let your alpha take what’s his.”

Harry does. Aside from his hands holding his ass open, he slumps against the bed, letting his muscles go lax. He feels his alpha’s massive cock nudging at his hole and it’s not as easy as when he was in heat, but his body still seems to recognize his alpha’s cock, his muscles giving in as it pushes inside.

He’s fucked hard and fast, his hole burning around the intrusion, but Harry feels so good like this, feels useful. He’s finally doing his job properly and he smiles against the bed as he’s fucked heavily against it, jostled with his alpha’s thrusts.

“My baby omega,” his alpha growls, panting behind Harry. “Mine, all mine.”

Harry would confirm that he is, indeed, all his alpha’s, but he’s being fucked speechless and he doesn’t think that the man needs his confirmation anyway.

Soon, Harry has large, powerful hands curling around his hips, lifting him off of the bed, and he doesn’t fight it. He lets his shoulders rest on the bed, his face pressed into it as his feet come off the floor, his lower half suspended in the air. His alpha never stops fucking into him, never slows down, even as he slinks an arm around Harry’s hips and pulls him off of the bed entirely.

Harry knows better than to use his muscles, couldn’t even if he wanted to, and he flops uselessly, hanging from his alpha’s grasp. He’s bent nearly in half, his arms and legs dangling in the air above the floor, but he doesn’t worry about being dropped. His alpha’s hold is strong, his cock hammering into Harry’s wet hole incessantly.

The rational side of Harry’s brain knows that he should feel bad, being used like this, like a toy. But he doesn’t feel like that at all. He feels loved, cherished, proud to be able to please his alpha.

When he comes, it spurts against his belly, then drips down over his chest as he hangs nearly upside down. And then his alpha comes inside him, his knot locked inside of Harry’s arse.

He’s pulled up then, a big, strong hand lifting his upper body, and his alpha sits on the bed, pulling Harry to his chest.

“I love you,” he says roughly, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. “I love you so much, baby. I’m so glad you’re mine. My perfect omega, my perfect boy, my perfect husband and mother of my child and mate.”

Harry feels tears spring to his eyes, as his alpha holds him, their bodies locked together. He’d never really thought about it much before; he’s always known that his world revolves around his alpha. His alpha is everything to him, his sun and his moon, but he’s never thought about the fact that maybe it goes both ways. Maybe he’s everything to his alpha as well.

“I love you, too, daddy,” he answers tearfully. He holds onto the man’s arms, wishing he’d never let go. “My alpha,” he whispers, twining their fingers together.

The knot deflates just in time. A soft cry comes through the baby monitor and Harry is able to slip off of his alpha’s cock, going into the nursery to lift his baby from the crib. As soon as he settles onto the sofa in the living room with her, she latches onto his nipple, big and puffy from being swollen with milk as well as his arousal during their sex. He sighs as she sucks on it, relieving the pressure in his chest.

“Such a beautiful mummy,” his alpha says, joining them and watching as Harry feeds their baby.

It’s strange how Harry can feel like a parent and a child at the same time. Under his alpha’s gaze, he feels like a boy, young and naive and submissive. But when he looks down at his daughter, he feels protective and nurturing. The two mesh together more fluidly than he could ever have expected.

When the baby has finished, Harry lifts her against his shoulder and pats her back gently, burping her. Even as he does, his alpha leans in and latches onto his untouched nipple, drinking the rest of his milk. Harry smiles down at him and feels it again, young and naive and protective and nurturing all at the same time.

“Love you, daddy,” he whispers as the man nurses from him.

His alpha doesn’t pull away to say it back, but he really doesn’t have to.

-

When Louis arrives, Harry tries not to show how ecstatic he is to see him again. It’s been months and Harry has missed him terribly, but he’s swallowed it down, not wanting his alpha to be jealous. It’s not as if Louis could replace his alpha, but Harry wishes he could have both. He hopes he can, if he’s able to show his alpha that Louis is not a threat.

“Is this her?” Louis asks, an excited glimmer in his eye as he sits on the sofa next to Harry.

Harry beams at the bundle in his arms, his little girl sleeping peacefully. “Isn’t she pretty? I think she looks just like her daddy, but he says she has my eyes.”

Louis looks at her, that excited glimmer in his eyes never disappearing. “I think both. She does have your eyes, but she has her dad’s nose and mouth, I think.”

Harry’s smile grows as he looks over at his alpha. “Both is good,” he says, relieved when his alpha returns his smile.

They catch up and Harry doesn’t have much to say, really, but he tells Louis that he’s getting to be a pretty good cook and he’s learning to sew. His alpha speaks up every once in a while, assuring Louis that Harry has become an incredible omega when Harry isn’t entirely confident. Harry blushes under the compliments, ducking his head down and looking at his daughter.

“Can I hold her?” Louis asks after a while, his voice quiet.

Harry turns to his alpha, but the man just smiles and nods, so Harry hands the baby over, watching as Louis’ expression seems to melt as he cradles her. Harry looks at them for a minute before he gets up and moves to the chair where his alpha is seated, dropping into his lap. The man pulls him close, kisses his neck as Louis coos at the baby across from them.

“I’m glad-” Louis starts, but hesitates, looking up at them. He clears his throat, and continues, “I’m glad it was you, Gregory. I’m glad it was you who won. I’m glad this beautiful baby was the result.”

Harry leans into his alpha’s chest. He’s been glad all along, so grateful that all of this happened.

Louis smiles, pausing for a moment before adding, “I’m grateful to you for making Harry so happy.”

“I’m grateful to him as well,” his alpha says against Harry’s head. “More grateful than he’ll ever fully understand. More grateful than I could ever express.”

When Harry’s eyes go hot with tears, he blames the hormones. He smiles and looks away, blinking the tears back. His alpha knows, though, knows him better than he knows himself. He tilts Harry’s head toward him until he can press their lips together in a soft kiss. When he pulls away, he looks into Harry’s shining eyes for a moment before turning to Louis.

“You should visit more often,” he says, and Harry fights not to let a sob of relief creep out of his chest at those words. “I’d like our daughter to know her grandfather.”

Louis seems to tear up at that, too, smiling at them before dropping his gaze to the baby. “I’d really love that.”

“Good. Harry’s likely to go into heat within a couple of weeks, once his body is ready to bear another child. We could use a hand during that time.”

“Of course,” Louis answers immediately. “I’d love to help. I could take her for that time or-”

“Not take her,” Harry’s alpha interrupts sharply. His tone drops quickly, though, as he explains. “She’ll still need to nurse, so you’d have to come here and watch her while we’re- indisposed.”

Louis chuckles a bit at that, shaking his head to himself. “I do have some experience listening to you two fuck, so I don’t see a problem with that.”

Harry blushes furiously. His memories of his first heat are fuzzy, but he knows that his father’s presence never entered his mind while he was holed up in his bedroom with his alpha fucking him through his heat. He’s sure he was loud, shameless about his pleasure and his desperation. And he knows that he will be again, when his next heat hits.

“How’s that sound, baby?” his alpha asks, nuzzling behind Harry’s ear.

Harry grins and curls into his alpha’s chest. “Sounds perfect.”

And it does.

**Author's Note:**

> prompts, comments, questions, etc? send them to [darklyfics](http://darklyfics.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
